Bittersweet
by Sousui
Summary: Ichirukikaien Kaien is revived. Rukia is anxious. Ichigo hides a secret. Love has a funny way of working things out. Rukia is torn betwene the two loves of her life.
1. Sit and Wait

**Bittersweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor any of the characters and stuff like that… I'm just a wannabe Kubo Tite. Not the real one. Nope.**

**Rated T for Teen: Violence, and suggestive language**

**Warning: Around Chapter 200 and all that fun shnazz.. If shnazz could be lucky enough to be a word….**

**Pairings (AKA, love triangle):**

**Rukia->Kaien**

**Kaien-> his wife**

**Ichigo->Rukia**

**Orohime->Ichigo**

**Ishida->Orohime**

**Rukia->Ichigo**

**Orohime->Ishida**

**Make since:D**

Monday – Evening of the Message

"So, why'd you call me here, Renji?" Rukia asked her red-headed friend sitting along side her on the roof of Ichigo's house.

"Can't I ever beat about the bush?" Renji asked her, a little irritated.

Rukia looked at the red setting sun off in the distance and thought about this for a bit. "No, now, get straight to the point to why you asked me here."

"Rukia…" Renji started, eyes gazed off at the clouds drifting in front of them. Rukia looked at him thoughtfully and attentively. "I've got to tell you something that I've known for a while. I couldn't just tell you though. I didn't want to get you hopes high just to crash and burn."

Rukia stared at him with intensity. "What are you talking about, Renji-san?"

He looked down at the roof he was perched upon. "In Soul Society, they've been looking for a way to revive the victims of that hollow that…" Renji mentally choked on his words. "…took the life of Kaien-san."

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia's eyes widened. All thought left her mind, but the memory of Kaien and her on that disgusting, sorrowful, rainy night.

"Yeah, apparently they just figured out a way of doing it. Kaien-san and the others will be revived in three days." Renji looked at Rukia. It was apparent to him that she was drowning in her own thought.

Renji wished the best for Rukia and hopped off of the roof, leaving Rukia to mutter "three days".

Monday – Night of Waiting

Rukia strolled around in Ichigo's house wearing strawberry pajama's that Ichigo's dad, Isshin, was so kind of buying for her. Following her was a little Yuzu holding a tub of Orange Sherbet and some spoons.

Karin sat on the couch holding the DVD remote. "Yuzu, Kuchiki-san, hurry up"

Yuzu and Rukia plopped down on the couch singing "MOVIE NIGHT!"

Karin got off of the couch for a second to shuffle through the DVD's. "So," Karin started. "what kind of movie do you two feel like watching tonight?"

Yuzu looked at Rukia's face. She's been grinning all night, and seemed really cheerful. Seeing her Ichi-nii's friend so gleeful made her feel a bit happy herself. "Ne, how about one of those 'sister hood' movies?"

Karin gave her an odd look. "You mean a chick-flick? You want to watch one of those tear-jerkers?" Karin gave thought to it herself but thought again. "I don't know. What do you say, Kuchiki-san?"

With a deep sigh, Rukia brought herself to say "Something romantic." Rukia sighed.

Karin sighed and put in some corny DVD into the DVD player and sat back in her spot on the couch, grabbing a spoonful of sherbet from her sister.

"Eh, you like romance stuff, Ru—Kuchiki-san? I didn't know that." Ichigo, seemingly appeared out of nowhere holding a soda to his lips as he smirked.

Rukia merely blushed a little and laughed. "There's allot of things that Kurosaki-kun doesn't know about me." Kaien once more rang in her memories. She dared herself to tell Ichigo about the situation. "Kurosaki-kun…"

"Ne?" Ichigo responded.

"Shhhhh, both of you!" Yuzu hushed them. "The movie is coming on! You need to see the beginning to really understand what will be going on later on."

"Um, never mind!" Rukia turned back towards the TV and began watching it.

Ichigo looked at her strangely and walked off to his room.

A half an hour later, Yuzu laid on the couch asleep, with orange sherbet melted on her cheek and the bucket on the table. Her head was comfortably on Rukia's lap but this didn't seem to bother Rukia at all.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san..?" Karin called for Rukia softly, careful not to wake her younger sister.

"Yes?" Rukia asked, also careful not to wake Yuzu.

"For now on… Can I call you by your name, Rukia..? Rukia-nee?" Karin asked half asleep herself.

Rukia smiled at her and nodded. "Can I call you Karin-san?" This time, Rukia received the smile and nod.

'Life is wonderful.' Rukia thought to herself.

"I'm really glad you're friends with my brother… he's been happier because of it." Karin informed her, more subconscious than anything, slipping into deep slumber.

"_No, Miko! We cannot be together! You're in love with him, and he's in love with you." "That's not true, Satoshi! We were meant to be!" "Miko, I love you like a child. I'm so very proud of you. Even if you were to do something horrible, I know it would be because it was the right thing to do.. I'll always be proud of you Miko. I always will be, but Miko, I'm in love with somebody else." "My teacher, I know."_ The TV bellowed loudly.

Tuesday – The Morning of Conversations

Rukia slipped on her grey skirt, and buttoned up her white blouse. Today was going to be a good day, she knew it.

"I can't believe it!" she announced to herself as she tied up her shoe. "Kaien-dono will be back! It's surreal. It's wonderful! I can't wait to meet up with him."

A sudden thought prevented her from putting on her other shoe. "But… Kaien-dono won't want to see me. He'll want to see _her."_ This gave Rukia a very sick feeling, but she presumed tying her other shoe.

At school, everything was almost normal. Orohime was talking about her dream last night with Tatsumi and Ishida. Ishida was making a new outfit while listening. Tatsumi was looking around for any 'threat' to Orohime's breasts. Ichigo's perverted women-seeking friends were laughing together going "Bohahahahaha" with their arms crossed (talking about next-week's show). Chad was doing his homework in class.

The only people who weren't acting their usual selves were Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia was daydreaming, towards the chalk board in her seat, and Ichigo was worrying over what was bugging her.

He'd never admit to that though.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia turned about in her chair.

"Yeah?" Ichigo pretended to not look so concerned and interested.

"Kur - Kurosaki-kun… I need to tell you about…" She interrupted herself. 'How am I going to say this?' she wondered. 'I… I don't quite even want to tell him. I don't know why. I trust him, don't I?' She shook her head. "Forget about it."

Ichigo wanted to bash her head in. 'FORGET ABOUT IT? How am I suppose to FORGET about it when you're sitting right here looking like your freaking not your self?' Ichigo just kicked her shin and muttered "Baka."

Tatsumi watched from afar. Once Orohime jumped onto her, though, with a great big, tight, _close, _hug that made Ishida blush, she disregarded the slight disaster going on with Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia got up, and walked over to where Chad was just putting up his work. Ichigo sat back in his seat and watched.

"Ne, Sado-kun," Chad looked at her questionably. "Can I tell you something in confidence? I feel as though I just need to tell somebody, or it's going to burst inside me." Rukia laughed sheepishly.

Chad looked down (very down) at the petite girl. "Um, yes, Kuchiki-san. What is it?"

Rukia explained her whole situation about Kaien and how he has a wife and how she's so nervous about meeting up with him.

Ichigo, needless to say, was trying to listen in to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately for him, Rukia's voice doesn't carry well unless she's griping at him.

Chad nodded, trying to put together everything she told him.

"You want to say anything Sado-kun?" Rukia asked him, hoping to maybe get advice.

Chad nodded and began to walk back towards Ichigo.

"But, hey! I thought you said you wanted to say something to me."

"Not you, but I do want to say something… …to Ichigo." Chad responded slowly. "I just want to ask him something, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia looked at him in confusion for a few seconds but nodded in understandment and walked off towards the window for her to stare out.

Chad stared straight in the eyes of his friend.

After a while it began to creep Ichigo out. "Is anything the matter, Chad? Did Kuchiki-san tell you anything?"

Chad shook his head but minutes later he asked what was on his mind. "How does Ichigo feel about Kuchiki-san?"

This question caught Ichigo off guard. "Wha- what are you talking about, Chad?" Ichigo had to find some way to wipe this blush off of his face. He look up to the ceiling to hide the redness on his cheek.

Chad studied this and sighed.

The pause of silence, growing ever stronger and ever longer made Ichigo look back down to his friend. "I guess she's alright." Ichigo said. Little did he know he was smiling warmly and thoughtfully.

This made Chad worry a bit over what Rukia had told him. He nodded and stood up, beginning to walk back to his seat. He stopped to hear Ichigo mutter softly "She's great." And he began walking off again.

Ichigo sat there smiling warmly until the teacher announced 'break time over'.

**A/N:**

**Okay! So how was that? grins I ATTEND TO CONTINUE THIS! HORRAY!**

… **nya So Reviews? Flames? I know my grammar is bad, so please don't flame that… Oh, but do flame the plot and ooc'ness! Flame only FUELS ME FOR THEREST OF THE STORY! Bwa ha ha ha haaaa And Reviews just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and maybe important even… **

**x3 Thank youuuu**

**(and yeah.. um.. anyway.. sorry about the ooc-ness I wrote down the whole story in bullets on my notebook and so it's hard to put the personalities to the characters perfectly from that.. eheheh.. sorry)**

**Thank you for reading. :3**


	2. Ichigo's Feelings

**Bittersweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor any of the characters and stuff like that… I'm just a wannabe Kubo Tite. Not the real one. Nope.**

**Rated T for Teen: Violence, and suggestive language**

**Warning: Around Chapter 200 and all that fun shnazz.. If shnazz could be lucky enough to be a word….**

**Pairings (AKA, love triangle):**

**RukiaKaien**

**Kaien his wife**

**IchigoRukia**

**OrihimeIchigo**

**IshidaOrohime**

**RukiaIchigo**

**OrihimeIshida**

**Make since:D**

**I don't know WHEN was I put up chapter one, but I'm continuing now! Special thanks to hafewolfdemon!**

Tuesday – The Afternoon of Questions

Rukia sat in her new room, reading a manga that Yuzu lent her entitled "Chi no Nihon". She giggled to herself that one of the figures in the manga looked like Ichigo. This thought suddenly struck her as random, and for some reason her heart sunk ten feet. She sat the manga down. _He still doesn't know._ Just as she was about to set down the manga and go find him, Ichigo barged in her room.

"Rukia," Ichigo started hastily, "Rukia, what's the matter?" His question sounded more like a demand than a question.

Rukia looked at him questionably and her eyes traced his. Although just a few seconds ago she planned on telling him everything, it was so much more difficult than she hoped. And just how apparent was it that there was something wrong with her, that even Ichigo noticed?

"Nothing, Ichigo." Rukia lied. "Nothing is the matter."

"Like hell it is!" Ichigo yelled, and then lowered his voice. "Please, tell me what the matter is; I want to help."

His amber eyes were so locked on her dark marble eyes, that she could do nothing but sigh.

She sat up strait on her bed and scooted to the side. She then signaled for Ichigo to sit next to her.

Ichigo sat down, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. It haunted him how much this bugged him, but he couldn't help it, he figured. _I want to be there to protect her._

After what seemed forever, Rukia tried to speak. "Ich-Ichigo… It's hard to say this, it really is but…" She checked back at his eyes, and his deeper than normal scowl. How could she lie to him? "Ichigo, I feel very weird right now."

Ichigo nodded as if trying to understand. "If you want, I can get my dad or Striped-hat to—"

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's not anything physical." She sighed. "Ichigo! Kaien-dono is coming back!"

"Kaien… Isn't that the man… Isn't Kaien dead?"

Ichigo received a nod. Rukia's head sunk, thinking about the cursed night he died. "But… Renji said he's going to come back! That they've figured out how to bring him back to his former self!" She looked up at him now with a look of hope and happiness, like a child and a present.

Ichigo got a stabbing feeling at his heart, like maybe this isn't real. Maybe Rukia is being lied to. Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't want Kaien to come back. Hearing how much she admired him by the others; it kind of put him in a state up hate. Realizing he was in this state, he tried his best to snap out of it, and support Rukia. _The best thing for her right now is for me to support her. _

He smiled at Rukia, this wonderful, kind, loving smile, and loosing his voice to speak to her, his body reacted without thought, and he took her in his broad arms and held her tight. Finding the words that he so recently forgotten, he whispered in her ear "I'll always be by your side and I'll support you no matter what."

Her small lungs filled up with a gasp, but she embraced the hug, _embraced him._ "Thank you, Ichigo…"

Isshin leaned nearby the door on the outside, and frowned, pondering. He had a feeling this wasn't going to work out the way Rukia or Ichigo would expect.

Tuesday – The Night of Warning

Ichigo waited outside to stare at moon in thought. He didn't want Rukia to hurt, but he kept feeling as though she will by being pulled apart from his side. He didn't want that to happen. Still… Knowing that Kaien, the man she fell for, and ended up taking the very thing she loved away, his very life, with the blade of her… No, Kaien was bad news, and he knew this.

Ichigo's frowned deepened, when he thought just how it could be the other way around. Maybe he doesn't like him because he'll hurt her, but because he'll fill her up with feelings that Ichigo wanted to give her. He wanted her to be happy, but more importantly, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be the one that whenever she sees him, her heart would well up, just the way she makes his heart do.

"Yo, Anabaka," Came a deep familiar voice.

Ichigo jumped up in surprise. "Oi, Renji! Why do you just go around sneaking up on people!"

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Seeing how you couldn't even since my raitsu, or even worse, hear my footsteps, I'm guessing Rukia already told you." Renji sighed. "Not even mentioning your dark aura right now."

Ichigo glared for a moment, and then reverted back to normal. "Yeah, she did." His eyes dragged to the ground, wondering why he feels so awkward and awful.

"A word of advice,"

"M'm?"

"If you take away her happiness," Renji stopped himself. "No, if you take away Kaien from Rukia… …I _will _kill you." Renji seemed to glow with power.

"I wasn't even thinking about doing that, Idiot!" Ichigo defended himself.

"Nevertheless, Rukia is a very special person, and she's been hurting for Kaien-san for a long time. If you screw this up, Ichigo," Renji gave him a glare. "then I wont hold back."

"Listen, Renji,"

Ichigo couldn't get his word through. "I know how it will change for you! I know how you'll feel! I've been through this all before! But I swear! If you are a good man you will not—"

"Renji. You will not have to worry about me." Ichigo said sternly.

After they stared at one another's eyes as though they were giving a brotherly talk to one another, Renji's eyes parted. Ichigo noticed a hint of sadness in them as they did. "Ichigo… I'll see you tomorrow then… That's when… he'll be resurrected. He'll be recovering for a day, that's all it should take, but after that… Just take care of Rukia for me, okay?"

"Sure."

Wednesday – Morning of Pain

Rukia had gone to school early today, due to her excitement, leaving Ichigo to think in his room alone.

"He's being resurrected today…" Ichigo pondered. Trying to put the best spin on this, he tried to think about how they'll get along. "I wonder what Kaien looks like. Maybe he's one of those pansy bishounens that Rukia reads about in those mangas." He sighed. "Maybe he's a punk. I'd have an excuse to beat him up then! Or… maybe he's just a nice guy." Ichigo thought out loud. As he was putting on his school uniform, a pain occurred in Ichigo's chest.

He hunched over grabbing his chest, feeling as though his ribs were going to spring open on him. Soon later, still in mid chest-pain, he head also began to hurt immensely, and Ichigo began to topple down unto the floor.

He screamed uncontrollably for thirty minutes. This was much worse than any pain he's felt by a mere stab or slice. Oh no, this was much worse. His squirmed around trying to make it stop- he couldn't fail to a simple head ache and chest pain! It wasn't lighting up though…

His dad had to rush him into the clinic, but nobody could figure out what was wrong with him. They gave him some pain killers to calm down, but when the pain was still noticeably bad even through the pain killers, they had to put him out with oxygen.

Kurosaki Ichigo would not be attending school today.

**A/N:**

**Chi no Nihon translates to "Bloody Japan", and is not a real manga. **

**+Anabaka translates to a kind of "you idiot".**

**WOW! How was that? Weird ending to this chapter, I know… ; But I swear! It will all make since one day, I'm sure of it.**

… **nya Reviews? Flames? **

**Thank you for reading. :3**


	3. Rukia's Denial

**Bittersweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor any of the characters and stuff like that… I'm just a wannabe Kubo Tite. Not the real one. Nope.**

**Rated T for Teen: Violence, and suggestive language**

**Warning: Around Chapter 200 and all that fun shnazz.. If shnazz could be lucky enough to be a word….**

**Pairings (AKA, love triangle):**

**RukiaKaien**

**Kaien his wife**

**IchigoRukia**

**OrihimeIchigo**

**IshidaOrohime**

**RukiaIchigo**

**OrihimeIshida**

**Make since:D**

Last time on Bittersweet…

His dad had to rush him into the clinic, but nobody could figure out what was wrong with him. They gave him some pain killers to calm down, but when the pain was still noticeably bad even through the pain killers, they had to put him out with oxygen.

Wednesday – Morning of Guilt

Rukia happily copied down the notes on the board. She knew not of what she was writing, but of the brilliant thoughts bubbling in her head. Rukia thought for sure _if there is a cloud 9, this must be it!_ Everything has been so perfect since Renji has told her what her heart sings about now—Kaien's return.

Of course, there was some conflict going on within her about his lovely, lovely, dear wife of his; the only woman she ever really respected and wanted to be like, but as for now, she's decided to not trifle too hard on these matters so close to his awakening.

_I wonder how Kaien-dono and Ichigo will get along. _Rukia giggled inwardly at the identical furrowed eyebrows of the two boys. Her heart sighed. "I really do wonder, though," she thought out loud, but her thoughts then got interrupted.

The brisk sound of the classroom door being swung open with the doorknob threatening to rip off abruptly caught Rukia's attention. _Kaien-dono?_

No, it wasn't Kaien, it was some other man—the principle. He looked around the room swiftly, until his eyes met with that of the adoring Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, you must come with me! Your father has told me of an emergency!" The man said stiffly, making the whole class just as shocked as she.

Rukia stood up. "Father?" _What father? _She pondered, and ran out of the classroom with the principle without a near glance to the teacher.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rukia asked the principle, almost tripping over her own feet to keep up.

"Kurosaki-san is in the hospital! Your dad wanted me to pull you out to see him. It looks critical."

Something struck Rukia right there. It struck harder than when she heard Kaien would return; though, the difference was, it hurt. Her heart suddenly filled with this queer emotion, and it sunk deep in her chest where she couldn't reach it.

Why hadn't she realized that her favorite Shinigami replacement wasn't sitting near her as always? Why hadn't a single thought of where he was, or why he was late occurred to her? Her stomach turned a little, but she pushed the feeling off, only to have the feeling of guilt trickle down her neck and shoulders.

Not long after was Rukia transported to the hospital.

Wednesday – Noon – Hurt

"Kuchiki-san," Isshin looked low at Rukia, waiting out in the waiting room with her. "I apologies for pulling you out of school like this,"

"Is he alright?" Rukia rushed into the conversation, anxiously.

Isshin nodded his head only slightly. "He's alright right now. He isn't in any pain at the moment. He'll be fine though, he'll get out of this! My boy is tough!" He grinned, forcefully at Rukia.

Rukia took note at this. Death isn't much of a problem for Kurosaki Ichigo, seeing how they could just meet at Soul Society instead but, for some reason this felt strange.

Her facial gesture twitched. "Aren't you worried, Kurosaki-san?"

A frown marked Isshin's face, and he made a little grunt, she couldn't quite make out.

"Well, can I see him?" Rukia asked anxiously, making a move to the door behind Isshin.

Isshin didn't answer or look up when she asked, but just let her through. Sadness for his son filled his heart. He knew exactly what was wrong, but in his current condition.

Resisting the urge to just barge in and yell "Ichigo!" out of habit and concern, she kept herself quiet, opening the door and closing it behind her.

There was a lump in bed. She suspected it was Ichigo's warn body. Next to him were allot of beeping machines, and oxygen tanks.

Rukia quietly walked over and sat into the chair next to him. "Ichigo…" she called out quietly.

The lump rolled in the bed, and the blanket was pulled down to revealed Ichigo's stern, yet exhausted face. When he saw Rukia's shocked and concern face, he wanted to just pull her close to his chest, but he resisted that urge; especially since he couldn't seem to find the strength enough to sit up.

"Ichigo… are you alright?" Her voice was only that above a whisper, but she was sure he could hear her.

He nodded, and smiled. "Don't say you're worried about me, Rukia."

An odd feeling, like cold hair, brushed around her, and she was taken back, matching that smart-ass, caring smile to that of Kaien, and she was suddenly confused how to take this new feeling. Soon, the emotion of that, and the emotion of seeing Ichigo look so pathetic in a medical bed showed up clearly.

Her eyes reddened and watered. "Baka! Don't say that! Of course I am! You should look at yourself, it's pathetic!" Tears fell out, betraying the eyes that once held them. Her head held low as she tried to get a grip on herself.

Ichigo, pained by seeing this, smiled to reassure her everything was alright. The moment didn't last long though.

Soon the machines he was tied to start beeping rapidly and Ichigo started rolling about, digging his fingers into the bed he was fascine to. It was happening again; he had no control over it. Ichigo sounded like a monster with all he was screaming.

Rukia jumped up and placed her hands on Ichigo, as to try to think of what to do. Part of her screamed at Ichigo from inside to stop being in pain, but that couldn't solve anything. Soon she remembered; if it's his body in pain, she could just take his spirit out and bye-bye pain!

She found the spirit glove somewhere in her pocket, being that she hasn't put it on in a while, she fumbled trying to get it on in time, but before she could get it on…

"I wouldn't do that, Kuchiki-san." came a familiar voice coming from the door. Rukia looked to find Urahura standing next to Isshin.

Rukia foolishly wiped the tears previously there to mask her concern. "Why not?" She asked hastily.

Both of the men looked at Rukia with hurt in their eyes, as the young teenage man churned in his bed, screaming for help, and as an oblivious girl stood next to him wanting to do something naïve to help.

They're looks continued to stick at one another, until doctors and nurses rushed into the room to panic what to do.

Wednesday – Afternoon of Regrets and Denial

The three of them sat in the waiting chairs outside the room. The two men sat beside tiny Rukia to support her if they needed to.

"Kuchiki-san," Urahura began softly. "Shiba Kaien is dead, and you as a Shinigami should know we don't bring the dead back to life; that's not our job."

Rukia looked over at him feeling insulted. "What's your point?"

"What he's trying to say, Kuchiki-san," Isshin came in. "is that there's a reason why you don't bring people back to life."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's father and then thought a bit. "Wait, Urahura?"

"Kurosaki-san is a Shinigami! So is Kurosaki-san!" he added in happily.

Rukia looked concerned. "What does any of this have to do with Ichigo? I want Kaien to come back, I really do, and I don't care what you say about it, he'll be given life whether you like it or not!"

"-even if that means killing my son?" Kurosaki looked at her calmly, as to hoping she'll catch on.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked at his father, frightened. "Ichigo is in that hospital bed because something happened, not because of Kaien! How could Kaien hurt him from all the way over there? Plus, he has no reason to attack Ichi—"

"Your not listening to what we're saying, are you?" Urahura sighed.

Something swirled up Rukia's chest, causing her to get dizzy, and yet, she was frantically trying to create a story in her head to safeguard Kaien.

"What happens when somebody dies in the living world?" Urahura quizzed her.

"They go to soul society, or if they're bad they—"

"Correct. Now where do you think people who die in the world of the dead go?" He asked her now.

"They go…" Sudden thoughts engulfed her head, remembering everything she knows about Shiba Kaien and Kurosaki Ichigo. She wants to be with both of them. She loved Kaien, she really did. Her heart swims in light air at the mere thought of Kaien. Though, Kurosaki Ichigo, they're so similar. The more she gets to know Ichigo, the more he reminds her of Kaien. At first, he didn't at all. He never smiled truly, and it was a rare treat, but the more she's around him, the more he allows her to see his protective smile—the same smile that Kaien—

Rukia stood up, staring into nothingness, afraid of where her head was getting to. "That- that's not right… It can't be right… Ichigo is Ichigo… Kaien-dono is Kaien-dono… I love Kaien… He's coming back…" Her emotions made it hard for her to admit to what her head was coming to, eventually blocking out all possibilities. She turned towards Kurosaki Isshin and stared blankly at him. "I'm going to go see Kaien now. He'll be here soon, and I'll get to see him right off."

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahura stood up to catch her wrist before she ran off- but she had already got away. "Kurosaki-san! What we going to do now?"

Isshin stared at the "Caution" sign in red light over his son's door. "Kuchiki-san is a very sweet girl…" He began muttering quietly. The screams in Ichigo's room weren't quieting down. Isshin didn't meet the look of his companion.

Urahura sat back down. "Will you be fine here by yourself?"

Isshin nodded slowly, keeping the image of Rukia's face firm in his head, from when she said she's leaving. "I'll be just fine."

Outside, Rukia had pushed the useless body off of her and placed it on a near by bench. She called for the gate to Soul Society, and like it should, it appeared with fluttering death moths, delivering messages to individual Shinigami out there. She took a step into the traditional Japanese-door, and stepped into her room in Soul Society.

_I'm back._

**A/N:**

**That was fun to write! - Up since 5 in the morning just typing away! I kind of enjoyed this chapter, though I think I've gone sorta "ooc", but not too bad, considering… Ah, this was so fun to write… I hope you enjoyed it:D Please drop in a line, eh?**

… **nya Reviews? Flames? **

**Thank you for reading. :3**

_Side thing… I would just like to mention some of my favorite Ichiruki fanfiction here! I mean, if you like this, you'll really love what they've made… - Most of them is a work in process and I'm waiting for the next chapter… but anyway! Here are my favorites:3_

_  
"To the wind" (That nice type of "in denial" romance that I love so much! XD)_

"_Rukia: My life as a rabbit" (Fluffy! X3)_

"_100 yours" (Oooh, it's so mean, it's cute! xD poke, poke, prod, prod)_

"_Kekkon Trouble" (All I can say to that is… amusing. 3)_

"_Too Close to Dawn" (Really sweet! 3)_

_and a few others.. but those are my current tops. 3 _


End file.
